


i'd like to hang out with you (for my whole life)

by twoheadlights (fizzfic)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NOT a proposal fic dont let the title fool you, birthday fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfic/pseuds/twoheadlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which phil is almost 29 and marriage is just a piece of paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> is anyone surprised by the title being from a taylor swift song at this point i mean
> 
> why doesn't a song about being 29 exist why so twenty nine-ist

“Big wedding.”

“ _Small_ wedding.”

“White roses. Oh oh, _black_ roses.”

“Dan, I am _not_ using funeral flowers for my wedding day.”

Phil feels Dan vibrate around him as he chuckles and tightens his grip.

“Okay, okay. What do _you_ suggest, Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-monochrome?”

Phil frowns, deliberating. Then he sighs and says, rolling his eyes, “White roses don't actually sound that bad.”

“ _Success._ That is the sound of someone who has spent way too much of their time with me.”

“Alright, alright. I'm thinking it shouldn't be in either of our birthday months. I already have Christmas before mine, I don't need people worrying about getting me a wedding gift along with two others.”

“Why can't we have it in June? I want to be able to say, ‘oh yeah, we're having a June wedding’ like it's a joke and then reveal that it actually is.”

“We could say that for _any_ month and we'd get the same reaction.”

“Eh, true.”

The room, unlike the conversation, is dark and Phil’s first pre-birthday gift is being the little spoon for the first time in months. He doesn’t know how they started talking about the future but he’d noticed that it was being brought up a lot. And no, neither of them had proposed (yet, Phil always adds in his head) but there are times when he looks at Dan smiling at a couple, or a child with this sort of wistful expression and Phil’s heart breaks because he’s in such a limbo about whether or not they’re ready.

His philosophy - and by some sort of extension, Dan’s - is that marriage is just a piece of paper. An institution, simply to confirm to the rest of the world what is already seen. Two people, happy and together indefinitely. And Phil had decided a long time ago that they were going to be together indefinitely. Sure, they’ve had their share of ‘ _maybe this is wrong and not working_ ’ times, but it was such a long time ago. The last year had been the best of their lives, professionally _and_ personally.

Twenty nine. That’s a big number. Minuscule, in the grand scheme of things. But _still_. Phil’s not like Dan, in the way that he doesn’t dwell on the unimportance of existence. He isn’t very nostalgic, or an overthinker. Age is just a number, he reminds himself. It doesn’t determine how he should live his life.

He buries his face into Dan’s chest and tightens his grip around his waist. “Love you,” he mutters, voice muffled.

“Wow, I’m supposed to be one to do this.” Dan replies bemusedly.

Phil looks up in the direction of Dan’s face, because he can’t see it. “We both know I’m the more affectionate one.”

Dan snorts. He doesn’t respond immediately, but two seconds later, Phil feels lips on the top of his head. “If it was possible to be closer to you, I would be.” Dan says fondly. He rubs little circles on Phil’s back with his thumb and he sighs.  

“You’re twenty nine in about twenty nine seconds. That’s cool.”

“Twenty seven by now, probably.”

“Do you want to get a shibe when we get the house?”

Phil smiles. The house that comes up in conversation, as if it’s a thing they’re seriously considering, something that’s going to happen in a week’s time. “Is that even a question?”

“No.” Dan admits. “But d’you think we’ll be ready for that sort of commitment?”

“Managed to keep you for as long as I have, right?”

“I’m not a dog, Phil. And _don’t_ , whatever joke you’re going to make about that, save it. I don’t want to stop snuggling you.”

Phil giggles. He didn’t even know giggling at this age could be possible. “How many seconds left?” He asks instead.

“Erm, ten.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. You’re fucking old.”

“You’ve been saying that since my twenty third birthday.”

“That was the first birthday we spent together. D’you remember all the gifts I sent you?”

“Of course.” Phil still remembers waking up on his birthday and receiving a huge carton addressed to him and he guessed it was from Dan the second he saw the paper that said ‘Your mum’ stuck to it. He was an embarrassing person to be friends with (not really. Phil found it endearing, and still does). “I still have some of the stuff.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m offended you don’t have _all_ of the stuff.”

“Well, one of the things was a box of condoms, can you imagine if I kept that?”

They laugh and Dan lets go of Phil.

“Hey,” he complains, scooting closer. “Where’d you go?”

“Needy.” Dan remarks. “I was going to kiss you happy birthday, but you just prefer cuddling so -”

“ _Nooo_.” Phil grabs Dan’s face and pulls him to his lips. Dan laughs against his mouth and touches his cheek lightly.

“Happy birthday, Phil,” he whispers, “may this be the year you stop stealing my cereal.”

“Never.” Phil replies, and kisses Dan along his jawline. “I love you, I love you, I love you. Thank you for the last six birthdays and valentines and Christmases and -”

He doesn’t finish because Dan kisses him on the lips again. An excellent start to a birthday, he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's phil's birthday and dan makes breakfast

Dan peels himself away from Phil carefully and for the billionth time in six years, thanks the lord above that he's a heavy sleeper.

It's 10AM and quite frankly, just the right time to wake up before everything goes to shit and you feel unproductive and groggy for the rest of the day. So Dan gets up, picks up his sweatpants that he threw on the floor and runs his fingers through his hair to tame it (unsuccessfully).

He turns back to look at his sleeping Phil, and a smile creeps up on his face. _Twenty nine_ . In the event that Dan wakes up earlier than Phil, he just enjoys watching him sleep for a bit before getting on with things. It's just nice – his chest rising and falling, his features soft, none of them creased or crinkled. He does look younger but Phil normally does, with his laugh and his eyes. When he gets maple syrup on his face.

Dan goes to the kitchen to make pancakes. In between, he scrolls through Twitter on his phone, reading tweets about his gift to Phil. He deliberates, but then decides against saying anything yet.

-

“ _Happy birthday!"_   _Dan exclaimed, grinning at pixelated Phil, noticing the clock on his laptop saying it's the 30th of January, 2010_.

 _“Nooo_ , _not yet!” Phil replied. “Not until morning. I'm not twenty three until I wake up tomorrow.”_

 _Dan raised an eyebrow. “But it_ is _tomorrow and you're awake.”_

_“No, it isn't tomorrow until the sun rises and I'm not awake. See, I'm lying down now and my eyes are closing…” He set his laptop on the bed beside him and turned on his side. He smiled at Dan, eyes still shut. “Thanks for today.”_

_Dan shrugged, even though Phil couldn't see. “Thanks for every day.”_

_“You're so great.”_

_“You're so much greater.”_

_"Are you being this nice to me because it's my birthday?”_

_“Not your birthday until you wake up, remember?”_

_“You're learning.” Phil popped one eye open. “‘m sleepy now. Bed?”_

_“Of course. Look forward to tomorrow.”_

_“Wait, why?”_

_“Goodnight Phiiil.”_

-

Phil walks in – well, stumbles really – just as Dan is carefully pouring maple syrup on his stack of pancakes. “Morning. Is that for me?”

“No, it's for the other guy whose birthday is today.” Dan retorts, rolling his eyes.

Phil smiles at him sleepily and Dan's insides go to mush. Funny how that still happens every time. “Lucky guy.”

“Happy birthday.” Dan says fondly, placing the plate of pancakes in front of Phil and kissing his temple as he does. “You don't look a day over twenty eight.”

Phil scoffs. “How original of you, Daniel.”

Dan shrugs. “Never claimed to be. Now, what do you want to do today?”

“Well,” Phil answers, maple syrup already dripping down his mouth on one side as he chews his breakfast, “I could say anything even though I know you have an entire day of things planned. So all those things, I guess.” He closes his eyes and swallows. “ _That_ is so good.” He moans. “Wow. Did you make these extra well just today? Should be my birthday every day.”

“God, imagine the pancake batter shortage.”

“They'll find other breakfast. I want to eat these forever.”

 _Forever._ Sure, anything for you. Forever sounds great.

Dan's mind takes him to a house near the sea, being woken up by laughter, and two small figures jumping up and down on their bed, going, “Da! Pa! Wake up!” The ceiling-to-floor windows looking out to their back garden, filled with all of Phil's _other_ ‘children’ that he'd gotten better at taking care of.

Someday, anyway. They have a long road ahead of them still.

“Earth to Dan? Have the aliens finally got you?” 

Dan shakes his head, coming out of his trance. “No, sorry, what?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to say thank you.” Phil leans across the table and ruffles Dan's hair. “This is super nice, even though you do this every year.” He pats his stomach where his pancakes sit.

“Traditions are nice.” Dan protests. “Anyway, the best part of birthdays is what comes after breakfast.”

“What?”

Dan smirks. _Well._

-

Blowjobs. He meant blowjobs.

 


End file.
